soap suds bubble
by paws-bells
Summary: ItaSaku IIP-verse Non-Massacre AU. He doesn't seduce her all the time. Sometimes, she seduces back.


**Title:** soap suds (bubble)

**Author: **paws-bells

**Beta-ed by:** MelissaRose85

**Characters/Pairing: **Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

**Type:** One-shot (Complete)

**Genre:** Romance

**Word Count:** 1511

**Theme:** LJ Community, 50-shinobi theme #47, soap suds (bubble)

**Rating: **M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary: **Icha Icha Paradise-verse Non-Massacre AU. He doesn't seduce her all the time. Sometimes, she seduces back.

**Created on:** 08/09/08

**Completed on:** 08/09/08

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 30/05/09

* * *

When she failed to answer her door, he merely retrieved the spare key from its not-so-secret position on the top of the doorframe, reaching up easily and picking up the small, metal object before sliding it into the keyhole. The bolt slid open with a casual twist of his fingers, and with practiced ease, he let himself into her apartment.

The air in her tiny home was still and silent; it was easy to assume at first glance that she was clearly not home yet. Closing and locking the main door behind him, he ventured deeper into the apartment with a quiet, deliberate tread, silent as a lithe jungle cat and pausing only when he was in the midst of her living room.

Cold, onyx eyes roved around the silent place, almost as if searching for anything that was out of the ordinary. He noticed the careless toss of her ring of keys on the coffee table almost right away, and those dark eyes of his sharpened immediately with calculating interest.

He was mistaken; she was home after all.

Stilling momentarily, he cocked his head slightly and listened hard for signs of movement. There were none; was she sleeping?

A quick check in her bedroom revealed nothing, but a look in the adjoining bathroom yielded the presence that he had come to find.

A heap of soiled laundry was tossed untidily on the otherwise clean floor, and the air was moist from the steam emitting from the body of hot water that filled the bathtub. A thick, foamy layer of bubbles covered the entire surface of the tub, and partially submerged in the snowy, sudsy mess was the beautiful woman he sought.

She was asleep; deceptively slender arms crossed and leaning lightly upon the rim of the porcelain tub as she rested her chin on her stacked limbs. She appeared peaceful and relaxed, no doubt unwinding from a hectic day in the hospital; face slightly flushed from the warm water that she was soaking in, her breathing soft and slow as she dozed innocently under his watchful gaze. Her long, glorious pink hair was pinned up in a messy, sexily disheveled bun, held in place by a pair of hair sticks. The distracting hair style served to emphasize the long, graceful column of her neck, as well as the silky contour of her shoulders and sleek back, with droplets of water clinging to her soft, golden peach-hued skin before slowly gaining mass and sliding soundlessly back into the frothy waters that protected her modesty from him.

The raven-haired ANBU moved towards his slumbering lover soundlessly, coming to a stop only when he was right beside the bathtub. Crouching down to her level, he watched her delicate features for a brief, lingering moment before raising callused fingers and gently nudging away the wayward strands of pink hair that were in her face. At his touch, she woke almost immediately, stirring blearily before disoriented emerald eyes sharpened to wakefulness, and she started lightly at his presence.

"…you are back." Her voice was deliciously husky from sleep, but there was no mistaking the soft tone of welcome. Satisfied with how he had finally pushed her hair into place, he lowered his dark head to hers, nuzzling the side of her jaw briefly, taking a deep draw of her familiar scent as he did so.

She sighed, and turned her face towards his, her lips caressing the pale skin stretched taut over proud cheekbones, and then down to the side of his mouth. Her arms fell away from their original position, reaching for him instinctively, touching his face carefully, and then running her fingers lightly over his torso, as far as she could reach, almost as if she was inspecting him for any injuries sustained during his month-long mission.

He caught her lips with his, and drank from her mouth with a quiet need and increasing hunger. She opened for him, more awake then before, her arms coming back up to wrap loosely around his neck, the opaque cover of fluffy, white bubbles and hot water revealing more of her wet, nubile torso as she strained unconsciously towards him. Soon, the kiss turned carnal and almost urgent; tongues came into play, slipping and sliding wetly against each other, teeth latched lightly upon pouting pink lips, leaving indents and eliciting a small moan from his pink-haired lover, her fingers tightening slightly against his collar as she tried to press herself against him, and like a water nymph, she was so very enticing.

It had been so long, after all, since he had last touched her. The need to take her now was strong. He wanted to tug her up from her bath and herd her into her bedroom with his mouth and hands and body, tensed and all but ready for release after the long month without her. He could already see it in his mind's eye—their coupling would be sleek and fierce and incredibly enjoyable for the both of them, and judging by her body's learned reaction to him, it wouldn't be difficult to convince her to retire to bed to continue what they had just started.

He managed with some difficulty to disengage himself from her, his dark eyes now showing a rare, languid quality that made her own emerald gaze darken with desire. Slowly, he straightened back to his full height, unfolding his lean form as he stood over her. She was no longer resting against the rim of the tub; now fully awake, her hair was more lopsided than ever, face more pink than before, lips rosy and swollen from his ravenous kiss, the sudsy waters lapping enticingly against the silky curve of her lower breasts.

He extended his hand to her, his need for her evident in the heavy-eyed, languorous look that he was giving her.

Her heart beat faster at his quiet, desirous stare, and slowly, her hand reached up to his, her fingers brushing against his palm, nestling her smaller hand into his. He wrapped long fingers around hers, gently coaxing her to stand up. She did so without hesitation, coming to her feet smoothly amidst the soft trickle of water and soap suds flowing from her body back into the tub. Unreadable onyx eyes followed the trails of excess water and bubbles as they caressed their way down her lithe, willowy form, and then leisurely, almost lazily, he slowly brought his gaze up back to her, making sure to linger on certain areas of _interests_. His focus drifted from her long, sleek legs to the womanly curvature of her hips, and lastly to her well-rounded chest, taking in particular note the way her delicate pink nipples pebbled and hardened with the sudden change in temperature.

It was all she could do not to react visibly to his absorbed attention. Here she was, vulnerable and naked as the day she was born, and on the other hand, her lover was still fully clothed and dangerously equipped in full ANBU combat attire. But yet, there was only trust in her eyes as she slowly came to him like a nymphet before her mate, raising one lithe, slender leg to step over the blunted edge of the tub, then the other. He continued to stare at her unconscious grace blatantly, a small, undisputable light of masculine appreciation forming in his eyes as she was fully displayed to him. She held his gaze, her own unafraid and open as she came to a stop before him. Then, with a small smile that hinted of feminine secrets and barely tamped desire, she reached to her hair and plucked out the pair of hair sticks in a smooth, practiced movement.

The silky, pink mess that so often mesmerized him tumbled down her back with glorious abandon, framing her heart-shaped face and releasing a cloud of heady perfume that was uniquely her.

Mangoes.

The transformation was nearly complete. From the many different facades of powerful kunoichi and no-nonsense, highly intelligent medic-nin emerged a breathtaking, sloe-eyed and sensual goddess, serene and confident in her abilities to seduce her raven-haired lover, the only man who had ever laid eyes upon this uninhibited, entirely wanton side of her.

He would make absolutely sure that he would be the only man to see her thusly.

Her kiss-reddened lips curved generously, her emerald eyes soft and inviting as she tossed her hair accessories aside and reached for him instead.

_For him_.

He finally spoke, his dulcet voice slightly roughened, but still the same silky tenor that never failed to draw a delicious shudder of wicked delight through her svelte, supple frame.

"I want you."

His tone was like velvet on steel, lilting but hard and unapologetic in his fierce need for her, and she leaned willingly into him, pressing her nude body trustingly against his taut, clothed one. She arched her head up to his, and on tiptoes, nuzzled him with unconcealed affection, entirely comfortable with being naked and completely defenseless against this powerful, deadly shinobi.

"You have me."

_

* * *

_

::owari::

* * *

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Don't kill me, but this will probably be the last installment for my IchaIcha-verse. I figured that since this all began with a bit of smut, it's only fitting to end it with a bit of citrus. Hope you guys liked this!!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic!

--paws


End file.
